


Old Friends

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, War talk, light homophobia (micahthebitch)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: Bill bumps into an old war buddy from years ago, only to have flashes on what you both did in the cold cabin.





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Sorry I have not posted in a while, my writing mood has gone down by but maybe it’s the weather or something, I don’t know - 7 -” I do need to play Rdr2 again. I also had this idea for a while now and also wanted to do a story with a male reader for my cutie boys out there!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for spelling and grammar!
> 
> Enjoy!

_“Jesus fuck, It’s cold..!” Bill grunted out before sneezing, rubbing his hands together as the snow fell on him and his friend who were on guard. “If we stay out here any longer, my fingers will start to fall off.” He grunted out, his friend chuckling at his comment._

_“We’ll be fine, don’t worry. I don’t think anyone will come this way. I don’t think the Indians would be stupid enough to ride through the snow anyway. Maybe they put us here to toss us aside.” You said, looking up at the dark sky._

_“I’ll shoot our boss if he did that,” Bill replied, bringing his coat closer to his body if he could. “Fuck it; I’m goin’ inside! Ya joinin’?” He said as he walked to the small cottage, looking over his shoulder to look at you._

_You sigh, smiling at him. “Sure, Bill...”_

~~~

Dutch and his gang made a camp near a town called Rhodes. It was an odd little place, but it’ll do good for now. They popped into the small town to check it out, Bill and Arthur riding beside each other. “This place seems too nice for its own good or is that just me?” Bill grunted out.

“It’s always you, Bill,” Arthur grunted out, the bigger man giving him a side glare before both of them stopping at the general store, seeing a waggon at the front. “I’m going inside, you joining?” Arthur asked as he got off his horse, Bill joining.

“Just, low on damn bullets anyway.” He grunted out as he put his hat up, walking past him. Before he could open the door, a man bumped against him who was carrying a box of apple, but they dropped from the crash. Bill was taken back but got mad by the clash. “Hey, watch it, buddy..!”

“Sorry about that, I-” The man turned and froze when they looked at each other, Bill’s eyes widen and same with the man in front of him. “...B...Bill? Bill Williamson!?”

“_____ _____?” Bill muttered, looking like he got struck across the face. You looked a bit older but that was definitely you. Arthur came over and blinked, raising a brow at the two of you. “Holy shit, yer’ alive!?”

“You are too! Jesus Christ!” You grinned wildly before pulling Bill into a friendly hug, it was strong and hard, both of you tapping each other's backs. “I have not seen you in years! I had no idea where you lived, so I couldn’t send you a letter..!” You said, smiling up at him as you pulled away. “Heh, you grew a beard as well..! Suits you!” You chuckled.

Bill scratched his beard, looking flattered. “Well, ya told me to grow it, right?” He grunted out, grinning down at you. “Heh, and ya haven't changed. Still got a baby face.” Both of you laughed before hearing Arthur cough, both of you stopped. “Shit, sorry,” Bill said, kneeling to pick up the apples, you do the same and Arthur joined. “Didn’t mean to be rude to ya.”

“Nah, I would have done the same. Besides, I know what you’re like.” You replied, chuckling before picking up the box again to put it in your waggon. “Friend?” You smiled, your eyes pointed at the dirty blonde man. “Name is _____, _____ _____. A pleasure..!”

“Arthur Callahan and I wouldn’t call us friends.” He joked as he shook your hand, Bill huffing behind you. “How do you two know each other?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, we fought in the war together. A very long time ago.” You said, rubbing the back of your neck, wondering if you should say that he got kicked out of the army. “We were war buddies, you can say, he was my right-hand man.” Arthur felt the atmosphere change, noticing Bill looked flustered as he rubbed the back of his neck as well but didn’t bring anything up. “Why you in Rhodes anyway?”

“Business, it’s only for a while. What about yerself?” Bill asked, watching you go back into the shop to pick up another wooden box. This made Bill and Arthur help you out.

“I live here..! By the farm to the South, can’t miss it. I don’t own it, but the man lets me live there to help with the farm. I also do night watch since people keep stealing our chickens and goats.” You grunted. “Been here for a few years. It was hard finding a place for me after the war. I’m guessing you were the same..?” You questioned, looking over at the larger man.

“Yeah...Ya can say that.” Bill grunted, looking a bit bothered by that, so you didn’t push any further. “I’m alright now. Got a group with me, kind of like a family.” He said, not wanting to go into detail or say Dutch’s name, not knowing if you knew they were wanted men.

“I see. Well, glad you’re doing well anyway!” You smiled. You finished with the boxes, so you jumped on your waggon. “Listen, I have to go..! My boss will be mad if I’m late. But if you pop into the farm, we can talk more or get a drink..!” You smiled, giving a small nod to the two men. “It was great seeing you again and a pleasure, Mr.Callahan. Hope to see you soon, Bill.” You smiled before riding off, Bill, watching you leave.

Arthur took out a cigar, a small grin on his face. “Didn’t think you had friends, Bill. You’re too much of a sour-puss to have any.”

“Oh, shut up!”

~~~

_You and Bill got warm by the fire, but it was only small, and you didn’t have much wood left in the cottage. Going out there to collect more wood would be suicidal. “These beans are already frozen over.” Bill gruffed._

_“Warm it by the fire, or we can swap?” You raised a brow, wiggling your can of peaches at him, Bill replied by shaking his head. You sigh, your body still feeling stiff and cold. You grabbed a bottle of gin to warm your belly, passing it to your friend as well._

_Bill noticed you looking at him, getting a bit anxious. “What?” He grunted out._

_“Sorry, just thinking you would be great with a beard.” You grinned, seeing Bill looked taken back by your comment. “The stubble is coming in nicely, so why not go all out?” You chuckled, seeing him getting flustered._

_“Shut up.” He grunted before taking another sip of gin. “Nh...What are we goin’ to do about tonight?” He questioned. “It’s too cold to go out and thick with snow; we wouldn’t survive.”_

_“We just have to make do.” You sigh. You thought longer, before looking back at Bill. “We need to stay close tonight for body heat. You okay with that?” You asked, tilting your head to the side. It was the best thing to do now, and you knew it was a way to survive._

_Bill looked hesitant at first but nods. “Sure.”_

~~~

You and Bill went to the bar for some drinks, talking about what you two have been through and laughed about the people you lived with. Bill talked about a man named Uncle, having the wildest stories about him. “Haha, He showed his ass to your camp?” You chuckled, wiping the tears peeking through your eyes from laughing too hard.

“Oh yeah..! It was a full moon at camp.” Bill chuckled before drinking down his beer. “They are great, but they treat me like an idiot.” He huffed out. “One of our...Ur, Delivery didn’t go through, and they all pointed at me for it..!” He said, talking about when he planted the explosives under the train and it didn’t go off. He had a feeling it was Arthur’s fault!

He snapped out of it when you tapped his shoulder, having a genuine smile on your face. “You’re not an idiot, Bill. You’re just a ‘strike now, think last’ type of guy. Nothing wrong with that. You have that because of the war; you couldn’t think in war...If you did, you would be dead.” Your eyes softened. Bill looked at you with amazement, totally agreeing to what you said. He soon noticed your hand still on his shoulder. It felt nice and warm against him but you pulled your hand away. “Heh, sorry...” You chuckled, nervously scratching your stubble/beard.

_‘Just that one night...’_

“Listen, ur...Bill.” You sigh, looking down at your beer. “...I know...” Bill’s heart stopped, mainly from confusion and panic. “I know about your gang...The Van Der Linde gang.” You muttered, your eyes looking up at him. “And No, I am not going to say anything to anyone. I saw the posters when I popped into Blackwater awhile ago...That Arthur guy was one of them, so I put the pieces together.” You shrugged. “I just...I hope you’re going to be okay.” You said.

Bill didn’t know what to say, his shoulders relaxing. He was glad you won’t say anything but still worried, but mainly for your safety if anyone knew about your information about the gang. “I’ll be fine, no need to worry about me.” He gruffed out, rubbing the back of his neck. “...Ya can see them if ya like?”

You looked taken back by his offer. “Really? I don’t want you being in trouble.” You said.

Bill shook his head. “Nah, ya’ll be alright..! No need to worry.” Bill grinned. Maybe it the alcohol talking or what but he was excited either way.

~~~

_Bill sigh as he rested on his side on the floor, both of you grabbing all the blankets in the cabin to make a type of bed. He felt you scooting closer to him, his body stiffens. “Sorry. This is better, though.” You sigh, your body curled up against his more solid form. “Fuck, it is getting cold.” You muttered. The alcohol was working but wasn’t good enough; your minds seem much dizzy then your bellies._

_“It’s fine.” He huffed out. He was drifting off but still felt your body shake against him, keeping him awake. “...” It was bugging him but knew it wasn’t your fault, He was cold as well, but he had more meat on his bones then you did. “...Fuck.” He groaned out before turning, hugging your body close. You shuttered his name as your face was against his chest. “Yer shakin’ like a leaf. This will help, soldier.” He grunted, closing his eyes._

_You didn’t say anything, just getting closer to his body as you hugged his waist. Bill thought this was silly. Two men snuggling each other for warmth, but what can you do? What sparked him awake was a feeling against his thigh, your body shaking against his but not from the cold. “S...Sorry.” You muttered as you pulled away, Bill knowing why you were apologising. Your eyes looked fogged over and your breathing being unsteady, but of course, he noticed right away the tent in your pants. “I’ll move away, Sorry, I-” You gasped when he rolled over, now on top of you. “Bill..!?” Your widen eyes looked up at him._

_“...Why?” Bill grunted out, hearing you whimper when his hips pressed against yours. “What is wrong with ya?”_

_“Bill, I...Please.” You bit your lip, holding back from bucking up into him. “Nothing is wrong with me. The closeness got me, Nh-!” You gasped when he grabbed the back of your head so you could look at him, Bill feeling your cock twitch in the now uncomfortable pants.”Bill, stop...”_

_“Ya like this, don’t ya?” His eyes darken as he looked over you, seeing you looked defeated. “A man on top ya. Ya sick fuck.” He growled, his cheeks flushed by the position now. “Tell me!”_

_You gasped out when he tugged your hair again roughly. “F-Fine, I like this, okay!? I like you, Bill-Fuck!” You hissed out, gripping onto his forearms. The last part made him freeze, letting go of your head. “Hah...Bill. Listen...I am still your friend and always will be...I just...I don’t know. This is new to me.” You sigh softly, looking up at him. “You can punch me; I don’t care. Let’s just forget this and go our separate ways when we go back to camp.” You said. You had no idea why you were attracted to men more than women, but you can’t change, being with men felt right to you. Bill was the one you like emotionally, you liked him so much but understood if he didn’t feel the same._

_“...” Bill was silent as he looked over you, his stare making you uncomfortable now. You were panicking that he might shoot you. But you suddenly felt his hips pressed against yours; Bill now has a hard-on. You were going to question him, but he cut you off. “Shut up, just-Shut up..!” He snapped. “Fuck.” He growled, moving his head down to kiss you, your eyes widen by his actions. “Mm...” You gripped onto his arms, whimpering by his deep kissing. You had to admit it; you loved it. His lips were rough and chapped, but you didn’t care, his tongue gliding against yours once or twice. You finally bucked your hips, the man above you groaning by the hard friction. You soon pulled away, your bodies heated and wanting._

_“Bill...”_

~~~

Bill invited you to their camp, Dutch not seeming pleased but you said you would cut off your tongue then let anyone know where they are. You were a soldier, so you learnt how to keep your mouth sealed. The others looked at you with an unsure look but seemed to relax when you talked about yourself, including everyone having alcohol in your system. They asked why a nice person like you was friends with a man like Bill, but you said that he could be nice when he needs to be, have to put up with the rough side of him. This made Bill a bit flustered.

When the sky turned dark, everyone seemed loose, and the air filled with laughter and music. You were enjoying yourself as well, happy to finally meet Bill’s family. But one man stayed in the dark as he watched you, seem to be thinking as he watched you and Bill together. Micah took another jug of his drink down before walking over, plopping down next to you, which made you jump by his sudden presence. “So, _____. What was it like being huddled with a bunch of men, huh?” The blonde questioned, looking over you.

You were confused by his question but answered anyway. “Urm, rough? I guess? Not much to say on it.” You said, not noticing that Bill was silently listening over the both of you.

“It’s just weird, you know?” Micah shrugged. “Having no women around to please any of you boys. Must have been hard and frustrating.” This made Bill frown.

“Not really? My main post was up North, where the mountains and snow were.” You said, oblivious to him.

This made the man chuckle before finishing his beer. “That’s even better. Being in a tight cold area with em’.” He then leaned forward close to your ear, making your hair stand up on your neck. “Did you stay close while the snow fell? Maybe heat each other..?” This created your heat rise, but Bill cuts him off.

“Shut up, Micah-! Yer talking crazy..!” He snapped.

This made Micah laugh, putting up his hand in defence. “I’m sorry, I’m only making small talk..! I just remember you telling me a story about being in the cold in your war days.” He said, Micah, noticing your eyes widen. “You were pretty drunk when you told me.” He grinned. “You...And _____, alone-”

Before you could stop it, Bill got up and punched him in the face. “Say anythin’ else, and I’ll cut your tongue out!” He snapped, his eyes darken.

“Bill, calm down..!” You shot up as you dragged Bill back, the others giving confused looks but joined in to help. “He’s not fucking worth it.” You muttered. “It’s fine; he just needs a breather.” You said, taking the larger man out of the camp.

~~~

_“Ah! F-Fuck me, Bill!” You cried out as you gripped onto the sheets underneath you as the larger man pounded into your ass from behind, crying out when his cock went all the way in. Bill groaned and panted as he took you, his fingers digging into your sides as he brought your hips back. The cabin was heated up and steamy, the only sounds were the moans and Bill’s hips slapping against your ass._

_“God damn, Yer so tight...Hah. Ya gettin’ close?” Bill groaned, feeling your muscles clamping around his cock. It was a weird feeling at first, but Bill was starting to like it, you were tighter then any women he has taken. Your moans and begging drove him crazy “Fuuuck-! I’m goin’ to come in that tight ass of yers’...” He grunted, his thrusts becoming faster._

_“S-Shit..! Yes, yes, come inside me, Bill! Fill my ass with your cum..!” You cried out, your hand pumping your cock to come with him. “Biiill..! Bill! Fuck, I’m coming-!” You shuttered, your stomach ready to burst._

_“B-Bill!”_

~~~

“Fuckin’ bastard, who does he think he is..?” Bill grumbled as he drank his beer, you watching him in amusement, your back resting against the tree. Both of you sat near the cliff away from camp, so Bill would rant and rave to you about what happened. “He was makin’ ya uncomfortable, the little rat...”

“Of course, he knew what he was doing.” You chuckled, shaking your head. “I’m flattered you care about me being uncomfortable though. Thank you.”

His eyes softened, looking like he has calmed down. “...Anytime.” Bill’s eyes drifted over to you. “Ya know...Ya don’t seem affected by the war.” This made you surprised. “Yer smilin’, always happy...I envy ya. Wish I was like that.” He grunted.

You rested your head back on the tree, taking his comment in. “...Not really, friend. It took me so long to come to peace with it, but I still have dreams about the war...Who we lost. I panic when I hear thunder or anything loud If I’m honest.” You sigh, rubbing the back of your neck. “But I take deep breaths and calm myself...It helps a little. But I think about the good things in my life as well. My boss is grumpy but gave me a home. The town is weird but has great and kind people...I think about you as well...” You muttered, looking at your bottle. “I wouldn’t have made it in the war without you...I never really thanked you for it, so...Thank you, Bill.”

Your eyes finally looked back at him, seeing the flustered and surprised Bill beside you. No one ever thanked him and meant it. It made his chest flutter. “...” You leaned forward and kissed his lips, feeling his body stiffen. You pulled away quickly, looking worried when he didn’t react. “Sorry, I thought...I read the room wrong, didn’t I?” You said, feeling foolish.

“...No.”

Bill cupped the back of your neck to pull you in for another kiss, taken back by his action but kissed back with ease. You ran your fingers through his hair to make the kiss deeper, both of you groaning when he bit your lip. You missed this so much. You missed his large hands on your body, the way he growled when you bucked up into him and when he mutters your name against your neck. Fuck, you needed him. “Mmm...” You dragged him forward, so he was above your body, parting your legs, so his hips connected with yours.

This made the man slip his tongue inside your mouth as his hand ran down your body, going inside your jeans to palm your cock. “Mm-!” You shuttered into the kiss, bucking up inside his hand. “Ah...Bill. Don’t, I’ll...” You shuttered when his thumb rubbed the tip, your cock getting fully hard by his actions. “Fuck...”

“Ya are excited, huh?” Bill grinned against your neck, nibbling and biting to leave marks. “Must be a long time for ya.” He chuckled when he heard the weak moan leaving your lips. He pumped his hand in your pants, feeling you buck again. “Wh-” He gasped when you flipped over, now on top of him.

“I want to touch you.” You grunted, taking off your shirt to show your body, Bill seeing the marks and healed bullet wounds from the war days. You undid his shirt and tossed it aside. “Fuck, I missed this...” You groaned out, undoing his pants to let out his thick cock. “I’ll show you what you didn’t experience last time.” You said as you slid off his pants, your head between his legs. Bill watched with a flustered face but didn’t want you to stop, gasping softly when your tongue ran along his shaft.

“_____, Ngh.” Bill groaned as he ran his fingers through your hair, your mouth sucking on his tip before sliding him into your mouth. “Ah, fuck...” You took as much as you can get in your mouth, now bobbing your head as you softly sucked on his cock. Bill loved how wet and warm your mouth was, groaning when your hand rubbed his shaft where you couldn’t reach. He rested back to watch you, seeing your eyes were closed and seemed in such bliss to suck him off. “Hah, damn...Ya like this, don’t ya?” He grunted, softly gripping your hair.

You hummed as you continued to suck him off, your free hand going down to pump your own cock which felt hot in your hand. “Mmm...” You relaxed your throat to take more of him in your mouth, trying not to gag on his length. You nearly felt his tip hit the back of your throat. “M-Mmm...” You whimpered as you pumped your cock, squeezing the tip so you couldn’t come so soon. You did this for a while, now feeling Bill bucking into your mouth to take his whole shaft.

“Fuck..._____. Stop, I’ll fuckin’ come.” He growled, pulling your head back. “On yer hands and knees, soldier.” You smiled at that as you gave him a few more pumps before doing what you were told, feeling Bill sliding off your pants, so your ass was on display to the larger man. Bill spread your ass apart before spitting between your cheeks, feeling his two thick fingers rubbing your hole with his saliva before they slipped inside. “Damn...Still tight as I remember.” He grunted, his fingers going in deeper.

“F-Fuck...Ah.” You moaned. You fingered yourself yesterday, thinking about Bill fucking you, so him taking you now wouldn’t be uncomfortable. “Bill...Your fingers, hah.” Bill grinned when he saw your cock twitch. You felt his fingers pump inside you, finger fucking your asshole until it started to soften more, curling his fingers up to tease you. “Nh! Fuck...Please, Bill. Fuck me...I need you.” You begged, gripping the ground underneath you. “Jesus, fuck me hard..!” You whimpered out when you felt his fingers pull out, feeling empty without him.

Bill wet his cock with his saliva, his hand slowly pumping his length to lube it up. “Anythin’ ya want, _____...”

~~~

“Maldita Sea...Why do I have to check on them.” Javier grunted as he lit up a cigar, walking deeper into the forest. Dutch told him to find you and Bill, hoping Bill didn’t jump off the cliff or something.

“Ah..!”

“...” Javier blinked in confused by the noise, walking closer to the source. “...¿Qu-?” He froze, the cigar falling from his lips when he saw the sight of you two.

Your head was resting against your arms on the tree, your body forward with Bill fucking your ass with hard thrusts. “Fuck...” Bill growled out, his fingers digging into your hips to bring your hips back. You moaned when he went balls deep inside you, seeing stars when he leaned forward and grabbed your cock, giving it a few strokes. “Damn...Yer whimpering like a pup.”

“B-Bill...Please. Faster..Ah..! I want you to destroy me..!” You moaned out, bucking your hips back as he pumped your throbbing cock. “Nh!” You cried when he went faster, his hips slapping against your ass to make a lustful sound of skin on skin. “Ah-Bill!” You gripped the tree in front of you, your stomach heating up which made your walls squeeze around his cock.

“...” Javier quickly walked off, swearing in Spanish in confusion and anger, never wanting to see Bill naked or pound another man's ass ever again.

“God damn, _____...Yer close already?” He grunted, his thumb covering your tip. “Hold it in.” He growled against your ear, making you cry with desperation. “Come when I tell ya too...” Your mind fogged up, trying so hard to hold it in, but it was so hard. “Thaaaat’s it...Good boy.” He grinned against your neck.

“Bill, please! I want to come so badly..! I’ll pass out, hah...” You moaned out, looking over your shoulder for him to deeply kiss you. “M-Mmm...” You gripped the back of his head as you kissed, whimpering when his cock stretched your ass open to your limit. You tried too hard not to come, but it was hard, Bill feeling some pre-cum on his thumb as he fucked you. “Hah...Fuck...Please, can I come? Ah-I am not good at this game.” You shuttered, panting deeply. “Ah!” You gasped when his thumb left your tip with his hand now around your shaft, now pumping your cock. You cried out by the sudden action, your stomach now burning for release.

“Come for me, boy,” Bill whispered into your ear. He had some magic over you since, after his command, you came for him hard. “Ngh!” Bill continued to pound into you after your climax, soon coming as well with his cum filling your ass. “Fuuuuck..!” He growled out, his cock throbbing inside your soft ass, his cum leaking out and went down your tight balls. “Shit, _____.”

You rested against the tree as you got your breath back, your cock twitching as its now leaking cum. You noticed most of it went on the tree, oh well. “Hah...Bill. Damn, that was...” You smiled lightly before letting out a yelp when the larger man spanked your ass, letting out a laugh by your reaction. “Bastard.” You grunted, looking over your shoulder.

~~~

_You and Bill walked outside to see the snow has calmed and the sun was out, glad to finally get some warmth out of this horrific weather. “Finally...Since we saw no one around, we can report back.” You sigh, looking over at Bill. “Hey, you alright?” You raised a brow as you walked over._

_“I think we shouldn’t do this again, friend,” Bill said quickly, making you take back by his words. “I just...Think it’s for the best.” He finally looked back at you, seeing the saddened look in your eyes. “Don’t think that I didn’t enjoy it. I did...I don’t want the rest to know.” He said, looking away with a sturdy frown. “Just that one night...”_

_“...Yeah. Just that one night.”_

~~~

You sturred awake, yawning as you stretched out. You looked at the empty bedroll beside you, your heart sinking slightly. “...” Of course.

You got up and went to the campfire where food was ready and hot for everyone. It wasn’t the best, but you were hungry, chowing the chunky meat down. You saw Bill at the corner of your eye, seeing he was talking to the man called Lenny and Sean, seeming to be laughing. Your heart sunk more, getting the hint that he doesn’t want to talk with you. After your food, you grabbed your bag and about to leave but bumped into the darker man. “Oh! Sorry there, Javier.” You smiled at him. Javier looked at you, his face getting darker before walking past with a mumbled sorry. Okay...?

You went to your horse, strapping your bag down and about to get on but felt a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, yer leavin’?” Bill questioned as he looked down at you, raising a brow.

You didn’t want to make a big fuss, so you lied half-heartedly. “Yeah, yeah, my boss will need me back, so I’m going.” You shrugged, giving a small smile. It was hard to even smile at the man you liked.

“Oh.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Will ya come around later then?” He questioned.

“Maybe? Urm...I shouldn’t go off all the time; my boss will get mad.” You chuckled. God, it was hard to talk through this thick, awkward air. “He’ll call me lazy bastard if I do, But I’ll let you know anyway.” You said, looking over your horse again to see if you were missing anything. “Heh, just that one night, right?” You playfully joked but saying it hurt like cut glass.

“...” You felt his hand grip your wrists and pulled you close to his chest, giving you a deep kiss. Your eyes widen by the sudden embrace, and you were not the only one surprised; hearing a few gasps from the girls, Uncle choking on his beer and Kieran dropping his bucket full of murky water. You didn’t know about the rest. “Mmm...No. I don’t want it to be one night.” Bill grunted as he looked into your eyes, you were too taken back to look away from him. “Please...”

“...Of course, Bill. I’m glad...Really.” You smiled, the heavy feeling faded, which now felt like butterflies in your chest. You kissed him again, gripping onto his collar. “Fuck, I...I do need to go through, but I’ll try to see you as soon as possible.” You grinned up at him. You got on your horse, giving him a head nod. “Don’t die on me, okay?”

“Can’t promise anythin’.” Bill grinned back. He watched you ride off, your form fading through the trees. He knew it was a big move, but he wanted this, he wanted you. It made him happy to be with someone who liked him, maybe even loved?

Bill sigh as he walked back to camp, getting ready for patrol but saw Micah walking over. “Well, well, so I was right? Maybe I’ll give your friend a good time as well, since he’s a sick fu-” Micah got a full powered punch on the face, making him hold his nose since it started to bleed. “Ffffuck!” He cursed.

“Say anythin’ bad about _____ and ya’ll be talkin’ to me, fucker..!”

THE END!


End file.
